


Obsession

by GR1EVER



Series: Most priced possession [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Claiming, Codependency, Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stalking, Toxic "Relationship", Yaoi, mindgames, obessive behavior, seifer being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GR1EVER/pseuds/GR1EVER
Summary: Four years post war, Squall has settled down as commander in Balamb Garden, surrounded by his friends, trying to forget the past.There might even be something blooming between him and Irvine- Much to Seifers' disdain, who returns to Balamb unbeknownst to the others, feeling like he has to remind the hero of the war who he really belongs to.Continuation of the events of "Fallacy".
Relationships: Irvine Kinneas/Squall Leonhart, Seifer Almasy & Squall Leonhart, Seifer Almasy/Squall Leonhart
Series: Most priced possession [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906747
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll with this and decided to make it a series.  
> No clue how long this will drag on, but it's too much fun to write right now.
> 
> As per usual, reader's descretion due to acts of violence and scenes that might be triggering.

* * *

> I'm uncontrollable, emotional, chaotically proportional  
> I'm visceral, reloadable  
> I'm crazy, I'm crazy, I'm crazy, I'm crazy  
> Everybody in the world knows I'm a little twisted
> 
>   
> (Missio - Twisted)

> Irresistable - Unconceivable - Not locatable - Undefinable  
> Is there truth to this? Can I live with this?  
> Can I die without? Is there any doubt?  
>   
>   
> I have faith in me, I know what you see  
> Are you happy now? Did you enjoy the show?  
> Here comes my surprise - Death for lullabies  
> If you think I am mad, look at the life I had!
> 
> (Diary of Dreams - Fallacy)

* * *

Grey clouds over Balamb.  
Not the nicest view, but it fit the setting of this evening.  
The sun had sunk almost completely by now, leaving only the faintest orange glow where the sea kissed the stale grey horizon.  
Almost _romantic_.

A sound, somewhere between amusement and revulsion slipped from my lips as I shouldered my traveling bag and decended further down the steps of Balamb Station, the train making it's way back towards the Galbadian continent behind me.  
Romance, what a concept. And hadn't it screwed with all my plans, all my dreams?  
Empty promises from emptier shells, speaking of the future when after all everything had revolved around the past.  
Anyways.  
I shook my head, taking a mental note that I was just _this_ close to sound like Leonhart.  
Close enough to make me chuckle.  
The irony wasn't lost to me, all things considered. In the end, I was here because of _him_.  
I bid my time these past years since the war ended. Mended my wounds, body and soul. Or rather, body and pride. Watching as closely as the media allowed me, which wasn't too hard since pretty boys' face was plastered all over.  
The big war hero and knight to the last remaining Sorceress. More of the irony right there.

No matter how often I had bested him in sparring, how I even showed him his place beneath me in D-District, in the end he bested me in what had been my dream. Well, not exactly the same way I had imagined it, but close enough.  
And I hated his guts for it.  
Allthemore reason to finally make my way here.  
Four years had passed since then and I had tested the waters in Galbadia. Not many seemed to remember me, which was confusing at first, but after a while of putting things together it made sense.  
There might have been broadcasting around when I was Edeas and Ultimecia's knight, but I was only seen during the speech in Timber TV station and during the parade, never after.  
Sure, there were victims of the war and soldiers who survived, but most of those that could remember me resided in Galbadia Garden, and I made a point of avoiding that place like the plague.  
Balamb Garden was the only excuse, and only because of _him_.

Lost in thought and reminiscence, my steps had led me through the streets of Balamb for some time before I registered a movement across the small street.  
It only caught my eye because most of my life I had been trained on that sight.  
I'd recognize that chocolate-brown head anywhere.

Well, well, well. Who would have thought I wouldn't even need to sneak my way into Garden to get a first glance of my lifetime-rival?  
It was almost funny, I was close to laughing.  
Instead, I pulled into a nearby alley, letting it's shadow drape around me while observing the scene that played out.

Loo and behold, our war hero had company.  
Another brownhaired head I would recognize quickly, albeit not as fast as Squalls'.

Irvine Kinneas and him had just stepped outside a bar, talking softly.  
The bigger man still wore his cowboy-goes-sharpshooter outfit, old habits die hard, and he lifted his hat, laughed brightly and put it on Squalls head.  
To my incredulous eyes, the commander of Garden returned the laugh, ducking a bit but not removing the hat, while Irvine put his arms around the others' shoulders.

That sound... I myself had barely ever heard Leonhart laugh, and now he did it so deliberately?

It made me taste bile.

Someone seemed to entirely have forgotten an important lesson I taught him.  
My jaw worked, grinding my teeth, while my gaze was pinned on Squall and him alone, taking in the myriad of expressions his face went through when he glanced up at Irvine, still all smiles and soft laughter.  
It was both enticing and infuriating.  
Then Irvine leaned down, lifting his hat on the smaller ones' head just so, and brought their lips together.  
I might have let out a growl at that sight, retreating a few steps further back the alley for good measure, despite my body wanting to lunge forward and rip Kinneas to pieces.  
What the fuck was _that_?!

My fists had clenched so much I could feel the strain on my muscles and joints, my entire body tense with rage and ready to explode, I couldn't stop it.  
The both of them started moving, Irvine's arms still around the SeeD-gone-commander's shoulders who eventually picked up the hat and leaned up to place it back on his owner's head.  
Like a beast preying it's next victim, I stalked the nearby alleys, following them as they slowly made their way, heading back to Garden.  
I only stopped on the outskirts of town, having my mind set to what I would be doing next.

* * *

The upcoming two weeks I resided in the Balamb Hotel, checked in under a different name of course, given that people in Balamb might be more likely to recognize me and ruin my new plans.  
It didn't seem to be that way though, at least after a couple of days I still hadn't been eyed suspiciously or attacked in my sleep.  
I was also none to idle, pout or hide away to sob about what I'd seen, oh no.  
Never was.  
I either moved on, or I deemed a situation worthy of my attention.  
The latter applied here.

I spent a lot of time strolling back and forth between Balamb and Garden, familiarizing myself with my surroundings again and making sure how Garden worked now.  
There weren't many security measures in place, which was funny enough given what I had done with it during the war, but alas.  
At least that bit could be pinned on Ultimecia's influence, not that anyone would believe me.  
The bitch had picked the entirely right person to make sure of that. It was hard enought to see the difference between the real me and the one being a mere puppet on her strings.  
Fucked with my head nice and proper, that bitch.

One night I was even able to sneak into the facility, which wasn't too hard considering I had been part of the disciplinary committee way back when.  
There had always been ways for students of Garden to sneak out at night, especially in the area of the dorms.  
From then on I had spent enough time observing the area, the schedules, and all the comings and goings to know when Irvine would be send on a mission, leaving his precious little knight for at least a couple of weeks.  
At that point, I had to face that Kinneas must think of Squall as _his_. Had seen them through the window fucking one night when checking up on the commander.

It had taken me all of my not very big reserve of self-restriction not to break through the glass at the sight and strangle the sharpshooter.   
But no, I had plans, and I was determined to go through with them.  
My time for making Kinneas pay would come soon enough.  
And I would make sure to make it slow and painful, too.

Another week passed, then I observed Squall accompanying his now SeeD boyfriend to Balamb station to see him off for his mission.  
Weird sight, Kinneas sporting the uniform.  
Tilmitt seemed to be with him, which was even better and gave me hope that the little shit might not keep his hands to himself and cause more trouble than I probably ever could.  
The others I didn't know, and I didn't care.   
  


I also didn't stay long enough to see them leave. Once the entourage vanished inside the train station, I turned on my heel, smirking from anticipation, as I steered my steps to Garden again.

* * *

Heavy steps neared over the hallway, a hand slammed the sensor and the door to the apartment slid open.  
Neonlight painted a streak of white on the floor and a few parts of furniture, only covered by the silhouette of the person entering.  
Silence followed as the door slid shut again, then a soft _beep_ as it was locked from inside.  
A deep sigh floated into the now again receding darkness, followed by the shuffling of clothes and a low hum as the indirect light on the floor came to life, tinting the apartment in a soft glow instead of blinding, direct lights from the top.  
Squall froze in his movements, halfway out of his SeeD uniform jacket, when his eyes fell on my frame lounging on the sofa.

My mouth quirked, observing the now so present reactions on the once so shut down brunette.

It took him a moment, taking me in, getting over the fact that an apparant stranger had let himself into his appartment, before his blue eyes flickered towards the scar between my eyes and recognition dawned on his face.  
Granted, I looked different, if not much.   
I had to refrain from wearing my trenchcoat most of the time, too recognizable. My hair was a bit longer, but still slicked back loosely, and I had taken to wearing a dark grey leather jacket, black shirt and dark slacks.  
"Seifer."  
His voice came on, monotone, and at just the same time his mimic closed off. It was almost adorable to see him slip back into old habits so quickly.

I stayed silent, observing him, sizing him up patiently.  
Squall looked almost the same to four years prior, his hair only slightly longer, making his appearance more androgynous still.  
Griever still clung to his neck, as well as he was still wearing those bedamned tight, white shirts.  
"Squall." I hummed at last, amused but almost in the same flat tone.

He stood stock still, like a deer in headlights, unsure what to make of this situation, clearly questioning if this was really happening.  
Only the now slightly more obvious heaving chest gave away his heart rate had picked up significantly.  
Then it happened, he crossed his arms over his chest, avoiding my gaze by looking away pointedly. Just as he did back then.

It was enough to make me chuckle, which in turn had the effect of his shoulders going up ever so slightly, tensing.

"Nice lodging they have for you commanders." I murmured, as if appreciating the place which was significantly bigger than the student's or even SeeD's apartments, not that I really cared about that.  
Squall swallowed hard and his fingers tensed now too, grabbing the sleeves of his SeeD uniform tighter.  
I sighed, still amused at how his reaction played out to be so damn familiar to what I had known, and so different to what I had seen when he was with that damn Kinneas.  
"What, no welcoming kiss?"   
I knew which buttons I had to press on him to get him to react, even if he tried to pull the coldness and indifference around him again like he used to back when.

Again he tensed ever so lightly and I was more than sure to see him shiver too.

He glanced at me from the corners of his much too blue eyes, still unsure as how to react.   
It was obvious he was fighting multiple battles inside, and it was oh so amusing to whitness it.  
"Wasn't sure they'd let you walk..." - or live, for that matter, I know he was thinking that when he finally spoke, his voice distant and cool.  
It pulled another sigh from me and I rolled to my feet, brushing none existent folds from my clothes, before I stepped towards him slowly, prey to my beast.  
"Me neither. But you would have known if they did, wouldn't you now?" I returned, smirking when I saw him retreat two steps when I came closer. So shy...

There wasn't much to back up to though and he soon hit the kitchenette table with his hip, steadying himself with one hand.  
"What do you want?" he asked flatly, his breath quickening even more now that I was close enough to reach.  
But I contented myself with looking at him, for now.  
What did I want? A loaded question, one which I had to elaborate on surely, but I would take my time with that. As I always did, when it came to the little shit.  
Instead of answering, I made a wide gesture, enclosing not only the appartment, but the entirety of Garden.  
"Security has been rather lax since the war. I would have expected better of you, Leonhart." another smirk accompanied my chiding words and he frowned his beautiful frown.

Still, he knew I was right. As I had most always been.

Stupid of him to leave the windows open, too, but I was ready to forgo that part as I was sure it had already sprung to his mind by now.

"So" I finally said, turning to stride around his room as if it was mine, after releasing him from my gaze for the moment, "it's been what, four years? I figured it was finally time to come home, return to welcoming arms and get my piece of a happy ending" I pronounced the last words with a lift of my brow at him "...only to find out that my Squall forgot what I taught him."  
That finally gave way for Squall to growl low in his throat, spinning around at me in his defensive stand, ready to launch at me any moment.  
As I said, I knew which buttons to push.

"I am. not. _yours_!" he pressed through gritted teeth, his blue eyes a spectacular azure from the flickering fury inside of him at my mentioning our time spend together.  
Enough to make me laugh softly, yet mockingly. Again, old habits and such.

"Sure." I said, turning towards him again, leaving it open to his interpretation if I agreed with him, or objected.

There was that slight tremble again, the one he had always let show despite all efforts, when he was under my gaze. Had my undivided attention.  
I stepped towards him again, even closer now, to stab my finger in his chest. Not missing the place where I'd marked him years ago.  
He immediately knew what I was hinting at, even without words, and for the briefest moment a gorgeous flush flooded his cheeks. He remembered alright.  
Good.  
My hand followed my finger, flattened out against his chest much like it did when I pressed it against his wound, catching the sign in blood to show it to him back then. Applying slight pressure, it causing him to bend backwards over the kitchen counter just so, my body followed.  
His arms where at his sides now and I wondered for a moment where the fight was he used to show, before he finally launched at me, burying his hands in the collar of my jacket, trying to shove me off of him.  
It was almost disappointing how predictable that had been.  
He was still fast, yes, but the years away from battle and in the offices had made him loose his edge, and my reactions were faster still. I buried my fingers in his hair, scratching over his scull, then spun him around and crashed his head down on the kitchen counter, making him groan from the blow to his head.

Now bend over the table, I made a point of shoving one leg between his, to avoid him kicking at me and at the same time applying just the slightest bit of pressure to his crotch. A reminder of both how easy it would be to make him go down if I jerked my knee up, and something entirely different.  
Slowly I bend over him, smoothing myself against his still smaller figure, until my breath brushed his ear, making him shiver yet again. I smiled.

"Four Hyne-bedamned years, Squall..." I growled low in my throat, my lips grazing his ear ever so slightly. "And you simply forgot about me." My fingers clenched his hair even harder, making him wince.  
"I...didn-" he pressed out, but I wasn't having any of that. Instead, I forced his head up again, tilting it back as far as possible. "Oh yes, you did." my voice hissed before I brought his head down on the counter again, hard.  
Good thing the apartments were spread out far to give commanders some privacy. I checked that beforehand.  
Squall grunted at the hit, struggling in my grip, but too pinned down to do much about it.  
"I saw you with Kinneas." something in my voice made him grow very still, or maybe he felt caught despite the fact the two of them had been practically making out in public.  
"I saw how you _let him fuck you_!" I growled now, smashing his head another time, making him see stars. He coughed now, pretty sure he tasted blood in his mouth. He was used to worse.

Not to play it down, I was still raging about what I had seen this ruddy cowboy do with what I had long claimed as _mine_ , but I would make a point to _him_ soon enough.   
"Pitiful." I sighed, a word used oh so often when I wanted to tease the smaller one. This time, I thoroughly felt it true.  
He could have had so much better and settled for _that_.

"Stop" it came pressed again from Squall, who had begun to struggle once more to somehow get some leverage to free himself from the looming presence that was me.  
I couldn't help but chuckle again.   
"He... he is good... to me."  
Now, wasn't that cute. A laughter barked from my throat and I pulled his head back again, hearing him make a soft sound, fearing another smash of his head to the counter approaching. But I kept him in place, pressed against his back more, and nibbed at the side of his throat. "Oh sweet thing... you don't want _good_. You don't want _nice_ either, for that matter." I whispered softly against his skin, provoking goosebumps.  
My free hand made it's way over the side of his body, over his hips and came resting on his ass, squeezing lightly, almost making me sigh satisfied.   
Squall wimpered at the touch, trying to wriggle away but only managing to press his bottom further against my crotch. Could he feel what he did to me? I smiled crookedly.  
"Mmh... keep doing that and I might take you here and now." I purred, which made him freeze up right away. Pity.  
  


But he would remember soon enough just how much he had liked it. How he had begged.  
The thought alone was enough to make me squeeze his ass tightly again while pressing my knee against his crotch enough to give him a pleasurable shiver.  
"Don't be like that, Squall." I hummed, moving my knee lightly, giving him just enough friction to make his body react on its own, even forcing a choked moan from his lips.   
My hand snaked around his waist, under his shirt and up, gracing his smooth skin, exploring the scars. A lot of them were mine. But I was looking for a particular one.  
The tips of my fingers found it, gently tracing the protuding tissue of the scar shaped like my initial. And I heard him sigh.  
He hadn't had it removed by a Curaga. Interesting. I noted that bit of information down mentally while I kept gently carassing my sign on him. Then I released his hair finally, slipping my hand from his chest to his throat, still under the shirt, steadying him with the other when I helped him straighten up, leaning him against me.   
He fit perfectly to me. I had noted it often, after sparring, when he was about to pass out and I steadied him from behind, feeling him close against me.  
The hand resting on his hip slid forward after I was sure he was leaning on me properly, and came to rest on his stomach, my thumb stroking the smooth skin softly. Way too many clothes in the way, but we had time.

"Seifer..." he started again, swallowing hard underneath my hand. I squeezed his throat gently, another faint reminder that send further shivers through him.  
"Squall." I mocked, humming amused about his internal struggle. Did he really think he could resist me? That this brunette kid could make him satisfied? _Happy_?

He grit his teeth, I could hear it being so close to him, and he growled again softly.  
"I'm with Irvine. Let it go!" he hissed and started another try of struggling free from me.   
"Can't see him anywhere." I retorted lightly, ignoring his wriggling that seemed all too halfheartedly to me, and slipping my hand from his stomach to his crotch, gripping his bulge. He immediately stilled again. Buttons, as I said.  
"Can't see you caring much either." No, he had a hard on from me asserting myself, and he could talk all he wanted, his body craved me.

A whimper came from Squall as I started massaging him through his pants, causing his erection to grow.   
"You are so pretty..." whispering sweet nothings into his ear, I slid under his pants, stroking his sensitive skin lazily. "I missed you."   
It came out before I could stop myself and part of me frowned. Had preferred to keep this a little more level headed and less lovey-dovey, but why lie. I had. No weakness there.  
Still I could feel a hitch in his breath, he definitely did not expect that.  
Probably thought I'd come here to settle the scores and kill him, the little shit. 

Burying my nose in his hair, I breathed him in, purring darkly. He did smell like himself faintly. Not enough.   
I did want to break him down into his smallest parts though, had to admit that much. I wanted him spread out in front of me, nowhere to hide, all to myself.  
Moments passed in which I continued teasing him with the gentlest strokes to his erection, breathing his smell, nipping at his ear, before I let go, retreating entirely from him.  
It was a pleasurable sight to see him sway a moment, not expecting it at all. He was still standing with his back to me, all labored breathing and confusion, when I had slumped back onto the sofa, legs spread wide.

My eyes trained on his figure, one hand opened the button of my slacks, pulling the zipper down and releasing my own erection from its too tight enclosure, starting to languidly stroking it.  
"Squall?" I hummed, all amusement and mocking, which made him turn almost on the spot.  
He glared at me, his uniform in disarray. The jacket had slid from one shoulder, his shirt was still crinkled up a bit and his pants were open, revealing enough for me to lift my brows teasingly.  
Never thought he could look this much like a lost puppy.  
My free hand coaxed him with one finger.  
"Come here."

We had to keep to protocol, after all.  
He made a step, always the obedient soldier, even if there had only been one time when he really had to follow my orders in the past.  
Then he hesitated, trying to resist the pull that had always been between us.  
I smirked, patting my thigh.  
More steps towards me, almost as if he was sleepwalking. So long as he didn't try to pull the _you hit me with confuse_ excuse again later, I didn't mind.  
"I cant" he whispered, gaze lingering on my stroking hand, and naturally, on my cock.  
"Almost there." I retorted softly, coaxing him ever closer. His legs almost brushed my knees, and when he made to lean down, I clicked my tongue chidingly, shaking my head ever so slightly.  
"No, sweet thing. Strip first."  
It gave him pause, which in turn made me smile lazily.   
It was dirty, and wrong, and he knew it. And he loved it. Part of him, anyway. Another one was still trying to be the white knight, refusing to see what had been there all this time. The same darkness I harbored.  
Prey to my beast.

I sighed, closing my eyes a brief moment to display how good it felt to stroke myself, licking my lips, before I leaned back a bit more, watching him expectantly.  
He bit his lip, causing one of the bruises to break again and letting the faintest, tinyest pearl of crimson build.  
Ah, yes. Another mental note to have him wear lipstick at some point.  
Then, finally, his hands moved, and he let his jacket slide down, fall down behind him. His shirt followed, reluctantly but surely, before he paused just a moment over his pants, eyeing me all the time.  
I swear, if he wanted, he could probably strip like a God, but there was time for those lessons somewhen later.  
"All of it." I purred, holding his gaze.  
And he obeyed.  
It gave me a hit of arousal to see how easily I could make him do this. How good I still knew him despite everything. And I doubted anyone was able to satisfy that dark side of him but me.  
I hummed approvingly, taking his naked body in, muscles, scars, everything.  
Then with a flick of my head I nodded towards the ground. He followed suit.  
Him placed between my thighs, I let go of my erection and put my hands behind my head, mouth quirked, waiting patiently.  
I could wait. I knew he wanted it, but I wanted him to admit to it without me helping him along.  
Squall bend forward slightly, his slender hands steadying himself on my thighs, and I felt his breath on my skin, his soft lips tracing carefully up my length. A moment to admire how perfectly his back arched, how enticing his ass looked.  
He sighed when he reached the tip, licking it so carefully I couldn't help but smile. The little shit actually savoured the moment.

Then his lips slipped around me and I allowed myself to sink into the pleasurable feeling for a while, letting him take me in, caress me with his tongue while bobbing his head.  
He got better at this, which I could approve of, but didn't want to, because it wasn't me who had been teaching him.   
Enough to have me growl again, making him stop long enough for me to bend forward, grabbing the back of his head and forcing him onto me again, feeling myself slide inside so deep the brunette choked audibly.  
"We'll practise so you can do that on your own." I mocked, at least something I could still teach him in those regards. Fuck!  
I swore to myself I'd make Irvine pay to paw at what's mine with his dirty hands. He would be so sorry!

For now though, I couldn't expect Squall to be of much use on this field, so I kept forcing him just like I did in D-District, seeing tears spring to his eyes and rolling down his cheeks just from the tension in his throat and the impulse to choke and maybe even throw up. It would pass.  
And if the blushing of his face was anything to go by, the little shit enjoyed it almost as much as I did.

Again and again I forced myself deep inside, until I pulled him back sharply, allowing a moan to slip from my lips.   
He coughed, leaning over a moment to catch his breath, then his eyes were trained on me again, that wonderful, hazy tint in the deep blues.  
My hand patted my thigh again expectantly and this time he slid over me like a cat in need for some petting.  
I smiled my most arrogant smile while he kneeled over my lap, steadying himself on my shoulders, unsure of what to do next.

"This is wrong..." he breathed lastly, averting his gaze, his brown strands falling in front of his eyes.  
I only lifted an eyebrow at him, waiting. If it was so wrong, and he didn't want it, why did he stay here on my lap, hm?  
"You fucked with my head!" Ah, there we went again with the accusations. Well, he wasn't entirely wrong though.  
"Not the only thing I fucked that day." was my reply instead, and he blushed even harder.  
He was so beautiful like this.  
Again he shivered, this time without me doing anything, and I could sense him being too much inside his little twisted head again, and less out here where nice things awaited.  
"You tortured me!" he shouted at last, eyes now glaciers again, remembering the time I had him tied to the wall, electrocuting him to get Edea some answers.

"...and you are still standing."  
I leaned in, tracing the skin of his tummy with my lips, placing a lick here and there.   
Squall growled and I glanced up at him, smirking again.  
"Did you really think I would let you die up there?"  
Another growl, followed by a huff. "Whatever."  
"Don't you 'whatever' me, Leonhart!" I snapped, grabbing his ass and forcing him towards me as well as further down my lap, reminding him of what was waiting for him. He yelped.  
His fingers were buried deep in my collar now and I looked up properly, squeezing his backside before I slid my hand over his chest, gracing the S-shaped scar, before it settled around his throat softly again.  
"I claimed you. I made you mine." I simply said, as if that explained everything.  
To me it did.   
I never tossed something that was mine away, especially not if it was new.  
Look at Hyperion, I never abandoned her, didn't even mod her because I treasured her true nature too much. Said a lot about what I thought about Squall.  
Also, he had to work with me here, there weren't many options for us to get out of that mess alive, and I played my part.  
Lost in thought for a moment as if _my_ name was Leonhart, I almost did not notice the glance he shot to my lips. Enough to have me grin arrogantly all over again, and for him to turn away.  
I grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at me, allthewhile pulling him closer towards me.  
"You are mine...." I repeated, before I raised my chin to meet his lips ever so slightly.  
He made a tiny sound, flinching at first, then leaning in, sinking into the kiss so perfectly I couldn't help but wonder why I hadn't done this before.  
We fitted even better than I thought.

The kiss was chaste, I let him lead, playing just so with his lips, before I let him go and leaned back again.  
There would be a time to reminisce about the past, but now I wanted to fuck this pretty boy into oblivion.

"Get down, _Leader_." The last word oozed mockery, yet I had him too much on edge by now to care much anymore, and he obeyed.  
Another thing he got better at. No much hesitating or beating around the bush, despite the fact I very intentionally had not prepared him.   
He slid deeper, taking me in one hand and placing me against his opening, before he sunk down, taking me in with a choked yelp.  
Not close enough.  
My hands on his hips rammed him down harshly on my cock, impaling him, making him jolt with a cry of pleasure.  
There. Hadn't heard him scream like that when Kinneas humped him like a halfdead puppy.  
I fucked him mercilessly then, hard and fast, not taunting and teasing like I had in D-District. He rolled his hips against me, welcoming me in deeper yet, melting against me like butter.   
"Mine." I growled as I sank my teeth into his shoulder hard, right above the scar of the knive that I pushed to the hilt inside of him back in prison. He moaned at that, straining against me even more, rubbing himself on my clothes.  
  


Could hear those sounds pool from his lips for the rest of my life I did.  
It was downright addicting and I couldn't wait to play out my other cards. This was far from the only thing I had planned, especially since I did not expect him to give in to me so easily.  
"Seifer..." he huffed, keeping up with my pace, desperate for every bit of friction, not daring to touch himself without permission, " ...I missed... you too..."  
The choked out words almost gave me pause. Almost.   
But they were lies, of course. I had seen how much he missed me. Forgotten and replaced, more likely.  
Didn't matter, the punishment would be bittersweet.  
Probably just never got laid properly, except for me.

I grabbed him on his hips hard enough to bruise, shifting us so he slumped down on the sofa on his back, pushing his legs up over my shoulders and entering him again without pause.  
I slid in deep, depper, until he took me in entirely, then paused to lean over him, straining his legs even further, nipping at his chin.  
"Beg for me." I hummed, rolling my hips just so that it made the other squirm.  
Squall brushed through my hair, lightly gripping it.   
We would get over all those little struggles. Soon enough he would mold into my actions perfectly, fitting to me like a glove.  
I moved again lightly, earning a desperate moan as Squall arched his back to get just a little more friction.  
"Beg..." I coaxed him further, purring as I slid even higher, deeper inside him, forcing his legs up further, biting at his neck.  
"Use that voice to make me come."  
Nothing like his moans and begging had me come so hard before. I never forgot. The SeeD that barely talked was the only one that could get me off like that.

"Seifer..." he moaned softly, averting his gaze blushing at the sound of his own voice. Exactly my point.  
"More." I kept on coaxing, luring those sweet sounds out of his throat, from those soft lips.  
"Please... please fuck me!" he cried as I rolled my hips another time and with a growl I oblidged.   
I swear I fucked him so hard he hit his head a couple times on the armrest of the sofa. Good thing that wouldn't bruise.  
He was all cries and moans and incoherent words when he, under just the barest of touch from my hand on his stiffness, came right away.  
Clenching so hard around me that I couldn't hold on much longer, pumping into him a couple more times for good measure, I finally slowed out.

We'd have to play that game of coaxing and rewarding a couple more times, but seeing how responsive he was to me, I doubted it would take a week. Maybe less.

I finally pulled back, taking care of my state of... well, undress as much as I had to simply close my slacks, then I stood and stretched comfortably.  
Went better than expected.

The little ice prince was still out of order on the sofa, his arm draped over his face, chest heaving.  
A sight that almost made me hard again.  
But we'd come to that soon enough.

"Now, I know you took the next weeks off, and I won't make guesses about how you surely need a break from the boring life that is Irvine Kinneas. But I will stay here, and you won't leave."

He set up straight at that.   
Not sure what got to him more, that I knew how long Kinneas would be gone, the fact that he'd taken time off, or that I proclaimed we'd stay snug inside.  
Probably all.

I looked at him coldly.  
"Don't even argue, Leonhart. I made sure to have you abide by my rules."  
With that, I reached behind the coffee maker, presenting him with the small camera I had placed there before.  
I opened the small screen, fast forwarded a moment and pressed play, letting all those sweet moans and beggings echoe in the apartment.


End file.
